


Under the Full Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Bottom Peter Parker, Childbirth, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non Omegaverse Mpreg, Peter and Tony are engaged, Peter calls Tony 'Daddy' a few times, Peter is 22 in this, Pregnant Peter Parker, Pregnant Sex, Smut, That's in chapter 2, Top Tony Stark, chapter 1 is all smut, don't judge I warned you, graphic birth, intimate birth, not really petplay but Tony calls Peter 'kitty' and 'kitten' a few times, there's tags for a reason y'all, y'know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “It’s a full moon tonight,” Peter said, as if it should mean something special to Tony.“...And?” Tony asked slowly."A lot of babies are born on full moons,” Peter explained, pouting a little when Tony sent him a skeptical look. “It's a thing, trust me,” Peter huffed. "AndAndrea said any day now at my last appointment a few days ago so…” he trailed off."So,” Tony started, getting up and walking over to the younger man. “You think it's gonna be tonight?" Tony finished amusedly, trailing his fingers down over the large swell of Peter’s stomach before resting both of his hands on his fiance’s hips."Yes,” Peter said firmly. “At least, I hope it will be," Peter amended in a small voice, shuffling closer and leaning up to clasp his hands together behind Tony's neck. "And… y’know just in case it is maybe we should make the most of our last few hours being alone together," Peter finished the sentiment with a firm kiss melting against his fiance when Tony slipped his hands underneath the stretched out T-shirt Peter was wearing to rub at his lower back.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This was a birthday gift for my lovely friend, Marisa! It was only going to be a oneshot but then more smut than I originally expected happened and it got long enough that I felt like splitting it into 2 chapters would be for the best.
> 
> Anyways, here's this. Chapter 2 should be out soon <3 <3
> 
> If you guys liked it PLEASE leave a comment. You have no idea how much it means to me to see them!

“Tony!”

The sudden exclamation of his voice made Tony jerk his head up to look at his very pregnant fiance standing just inside the doorway to his lab where he’d been working on some last-minute tweaks to FRIDAY’s system (which he had integrated into the baby’s crib, of course) adding more health monitoring features. He had been hoping to get it completely done before their little one showed up which according to Peter’s midwife, Andrea, could be any day now. 

Peter suddenly rushing in and calling his name like that made Tony think that maybe he wasn’t going to be getting these updates done in time.

“Hey, babe, are you okay?” Tony asked, hoping that his voice didn’t relay the way that his heart was suddenly hammering in his chest at the thought that the baby could be coming _now._

“Yes. It’s a full moon tonight,” Peter said, as if it should mean something special to Tony. 

“...And?” Tony asked slowly.

"A lot of babies are born on full moons,” Peter explained, pouting a little when Tony sent him a skeptical look. “It's a thing, trust me,” Peter huffed. " _And_ Andrea said any day now at my last appointment a few days ago so…” he trailed off.

"So,” Tony started, getting up and walking over to the younger man. “You think it's gonna be tonight?" Tony finished amusedly, trailing his fingers down over the large swell of Peter’s stomach before resting both of his hands on his fiance’s hips. 

"Yes,” Peter said firmly. “At least, I hope it will be," Peter amended in a small voice, shuffling closer and leaning up to clasp his hands together behind Tony's neck. "And… y’know just in case it is maybe we should make the most of our last few hours being alone together,” Peter finished the sentiment with a firm kiss, melting against his fiance when Tony slipped his hands underneath the stretched out T-shirt Peter was wearing to rub at his lower back.

“Is that so, kitten?” Tony muttered against Peter’s lips, breaking the kiss to watch Peter’s face flush red.

“I’m just saying it’s about time for this baby to come. Full moons tend to have an effect on things like this and I’m starting to get really tired of not being able to tie my own shoes. And my back always hurting. And having to pee every five minutes. And like… Andrea also said that the best way to naturally induce labor is by having sex,” Peter managed even as his face heated up more. Though most of his blood was pooling elsewhere, like it usually did when he walked into the lab and found Tony in deep concentration - he just looked too good with messy hair, ripped jeans, and a black tank top.

“I guess he has been pretty stubborn, hm?” Tony mused, one of his hands leaving Peter’s back so he could press it against the taut, stretch mark lined skin of Peter’s stomach. He couldn’t even fight the smile if he wanted to when he felt what he guessed was a foot press back. 

“She,” Peter argued. “And - just - what I’m trying to say is if we do that and all my calculations are correct we should have a baby by tomorrow morning.”

“Are you sure you’re ready to have a baby by tomorrow?” Tony countered because honestly? He wasn’t ready. Yeah, they’ve had more than enough time to prepare. Peter is now several days past his due date and they’ve had the nursery set up for weeks now yet Tony was continually finding areas to improve on. Then again, Tony didn’t think either of them will ever be truly ready to become parents. 

“Uh. Sure. Yeah. I mean - I’m definitely ready for this pregnancy to be over,” Peter sighed heavily. “...And I also really want to have sex tonight,” he added under his breath. 

“Aww, is my little kitty horny?” Tony teased, drawing an embarrassed squeak out of Peter as he dropped his forehead against Tony’s shoulder. “I’ll take care of you, baby. Don’t worry,” he cooed, pushing Peter’s shirt up until it rested on top of his stomach, giving Tony room to thumb at one of Peter’s nipples. Peter’s soft gasp turned into a whimper when Tony pinched and rolled the quickly hardening nub, feeling some milk leak out. 

They couldn’t do a ton of the play scenarios they did before - Tony was too nervous to do anything to Peter that could even potentially cause harm so things like bondage, impact play, even particularly rough sex was out. It didn’t mean they had to be completely vanilla, though. 

Edging, sensory play, and all the dirty talk in the world was satisfying enough. Not to mention how Peter’s already short refractory period dwindled to barely any time at all. 

Tony had fun with that. 

“Please, daddy?” Peter whined, pressing as close as he could with his stomach in the way. 

“Let’s take this to the bed,” Tony said, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead before sweeping him off his feet. Peter let out a surprised yelp when Tony all too easily picked him up which, honestly, Peter was impressed that he still could with all of the baby weight he gained. But Tony didn't seem to have too much trouble, adjusting him a little in a bridal style hold. 

“Yeah, good idea,” Peter breathed. 

“Y’know, baby boy,” Tony started, setting Peter down gently on the bed. “I am going to miss this,” he said, pushing Peter’s shirt up until he could rub his thumb over one of Peter’s nipples again, soaking in the choked off moan that came from his fiance. “How sensitive you are now. Fuck, I love how I can get you all hard and desperate just from playing with your nipples,” Tony growled, tugging Peter’s shirt off the rest of the way.

“You were able to before, too,” Peter countered breathlessly, shuffling and leaning back where Tony guided him against the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. “Just… took longer.”

“Still, it’s incredibly hot watching you come undone just from doing this,” Tony said, leaning over Peter to suck one of his nipples into his mouth. Flicking his tongue over the hard nub and gently nipping at it just to hear Peter’s shaky gasp of breath followed by a loud moan. The noises Peter made were well worth the occasional drops of breast milk that were coaxed out by the stimulation. 

“Daddy,” Peter whined, tangling a hand in Tony’s hair and whimpering when Tony just sucked harder. “C’mon…” Peter said impatiently, but Tony ignored him. Taking his time and then giving the other side the same treatment.

By the time Tony decided to move on from Peter’s chest, the younger man was _trembling_ , his cock aching and dripping copious amounts of precum. Peter squirmed out of his pants with Tony’s help, Tony taking Peter’s underwear off at the same time. “Fuck, baby,” Tony growled at the sight, Peter’s erection straining against the underside of his stomach. “This is what I’m talking about. Jesus, you’re so wet,” Tony groaned, a hand grasping the hard flesh so he could rub his thumb over the head.

“Daddy!” Peter gasped, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck - Daddy - Please - Ah,” Peter panted as Tony stroked him slow but firm. “‘Mgonnacumifyoudon’tstop,” Peter babbled in one breath, crying out when Tony just sped his hand up. 

“Cum then, kitten. I know you can do it again… and again,” Tony smirked. “C’mon baby, let go. Cum for me,” Tony urged, his other hand going to tweak and pinch at Peter’s nipples again. 

The dual sensations were too much for Peter and he came embarrassingly quickly with a cry of Tony’s name, shaking through his orgasm. “Nnn - S-Stop - Stop - Fuck, Tony - Too s-sensitive,” Peter whimpered, heaving a sigh of relief when Tony pulled his hands away. 

"God, you're beautiful," Tony groaned, staring at Peter with a look of awe, wiping his hand off on the bed sheet and kneeling between Peter's legs, hands gravitating towards Peter's swollen stomach and just taking in the sight.

Peter all flushed and panting, leaning back against the silk sheets, completely naked and almost literally glowing with the light from the full moon that he'd been talking about before. His stomach curved outwards, skin stretched taut and a few stretch marks along the side. 

“I’m a mess,” Peter chuckled breathlessly, despite being able to clearly see exactly how _affected_ his fiance was. The way Tony’s jeans were straining at the zipper looked almost painful. 

“A beautiful mess,” Tony said with a grin, leaning down to press soft kisses against Peter’s stomach. “You look damn good pregnant. Never want to take my hands off of you,” Tony muttered against a stretch mark, trailing kisses up over Peter’s chest and neck until he could kiss his fiance again. 

“Never did before, either,” Peter teased before kissing back, moaning softly into the kiss when Tony licked into his mouth. He brought his hands up to tangle in Tony’s hair, jolting a little when Tony rubbed a thumb over one of his oversensitive nipples. 

“Think you’ll be comfortable on your hands and knees for a while, baby?” Tony asked against Peter’s lips. 

“Yeah,” Peter said, rearranging the pillows a little bit so he could lean down against them. 

The first swipe of Tony's tongue over Peter's twitching hole made Peter gasp and jump in surprise, melting into it when Tony did it again now that he was expecting it. He couldn't help but moan as Tony nipped at the sensitive flesh there, hands idly rubbing Peter's hips.

“Daddy,” Peter complained in a whine when Tony stopped. But then he heard the cap to what had to be the lube opening.

“Patience, baby. You want daddy to fuck you, right?” Tony asked, pressing a slick finger against Peter’s hole and soaking in the moan that he got in response. “Do you want daddy to fuck you? You didn’t answer me, kitten.”

“Please,” Peter moaned, grinding his hips back until Tony pressed that finger inside. Soon followed by a second slicked up finger that had Peter squirming. 

At least until a sharp, “Hold still,” came from Tony. An order that Peter decided he wasn’t going to test right now. And he was rewarded for that in the form of those two fingers quickly finding and firmly rubbing at his prostate. 

“O-oh my God,” Peter moaned shakily, having to fight against the urge to grind his hips back more. Clutching at the pillows and whimpering at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. “D-Daddy, daddy please - p-please fuck me,” he begged, thighs shaking when Tony didn’t let up at all. He was already hard and leaking again, cock twitching between his legs and each brush against his prostate made pleasure flood through his veins. 

“I will,” Tony promised, voice low and rough and breathless. Which didn’t help Peter’s situation at all, especially when he felt the stretch of a third finger work it’s way in beside the other two. “Why? You gonna cum again, baby?” Tony asked in a growl and Peter could only moan in response. 

Peter could feel his thighs tense up involuntarily as his orgasm drew near, burying his face against the pillows as he babbled nonsense. “Please - P-Please, f-fuck Tony - D-daddy - Ahh - Can’t - c-can’t hold it - p-please. G-Gonna - gonna cum,” he sobbed, desperately trying to hold back until he got Tony inside of him. 

“Do it then, kitten,” Tony said roughly and that, along with another firm press of his fingers against that spot, was all it took.

Blinding pleasure enveloping Peter’s body as he cried out, muffling himself against the pillow (not that it did much) as his whole body shook. Tony worked him through it, sending hot bolts of orgasmic pleasure shooting through Peter’s body with every thrust until it became too much and Peter was trying to scramble away from the touch.

“Ahh,” Peter whined weakly, collapsing onto his side and gasping in much needed breaths of air. Muscles still twitching with aftershocks of his orgasm. “I - I uh… Th-thought you were gonna… y’know um…” Peter paused to catch his breath for a minute. “Thought you were gonna fuck me,” he managed. 

“Oh, I still plan on it,” Tony said. “Unless you don’t want me to,” he added gently. “I can take care of myself.”

“Um…” Peter hesitated, grimacing a little when he felt his back protesting. Muscles tensing up along his lower back and around his hips. “Only if I don’t have to move,” he decided with a wince. 

“Not if you’re hurting, baby boy,” Tony said seriously, rubbing his clean hand soothingly over Peter’s hip and the outside of his thigh. “Look me in the eye and tell me you can and _want to_ do this.” 

Peter closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out and laying still for a few moments. Just enjoying the feeling of Tony’s hand rubbing over his hip and stomach. He opened his eyes, gaze slowly trailing up from the bed over Tony’s ripped jeans that were still straining at the zipper and… When had Tony taken his shirt off? Peter couldn’t remember. But it wasn’t there anymore which meant Peter had a clear view of the previously hidden tanned skin and trail of hair that disappeared below the belt. 

Honestly? Peter would be lying if he tried to say that his decision wasn’t based mostly on the hot pulse of arousal that went through him upon seeing how worked up his fiance still was… and the show of Tony’s abs didn’t hurt, either. 

“I want to,” Peter decided firmly, looking up at Tony and reaching out to grab onto his arm and weakly tug him down for a kiss. “Please, daddy?” he muttered against Tony’s lips, reaching out to trail his fingers down over the bulge in Tony’s pants before working on unzipping the jeans.

“Fuck,” Tony growled, kissing back a little harder and licking into Peter’s mouth. “If you start hurting or feel overwhelmed or _anything_ , you tell me immediately, got it?” Tony ordered when he pulled away, unbuttoning his jeans now that Peter had them unzipped. “The last thing I want to do is hurt you or the baby.” 

“Promise,” Peter smiled up at him, rearranging some of the pillows while Tony got up to push his pants off and grab the bottle of lube again. 

He was pretty much purring when Tony spooned up behind him, feeling the older man’s erection pressed against his ass and… Okay, even Peter was surprised by how quickly his blood rushed south once again. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” Tony asked softly, pressing kisses along Peter’s shoulder and neck. 

“Yeah,” Peter muttered breathlessly, shifting a little bit and hiking his leg up to give Tony better access. 

He felt Tony reach between them and couldn’t stop the gasp that left him when he felt the head of Tony’s cock press against his sensitive rim. “You good?” Tony asked, sounding strained. Peter just nodded, taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a high pitched whine when Tony pushed in at the same time.

“Tony,” Peter keened, gasping when Tony ground his hips firmly against his ass. 

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, wrapping an arm around Peter’s middle and pulling him in as close as possible. “Jesus, babe. ‘M not gonna last long,” Tony admitted breathlessly, “Not after watching you come undone on my fingers like that.” 

Peter found himself incapable of speech, just gripping onto a pillow and squirming against Tony trying to get some sort of friction going because just feeling Tony hot and hard and unmoving inside of him was the worst form of teasing there was. Especially with how intensely sensitive he was by now. 

When Tony started to move it was just in little shallow thrusts and rolls of his hips but that was more than enough for Peter. He didn’t think he could handle any more than that right now anyways. Every single nerve in his body felt like it was on fire in the best way possible and every time Tony’s cock brushed against his prostate it had him gasping and squirming in his fiance’s arms. 

“Tony!” Peter couldn’t contain his shout of pleasure when Tony brought his hand up to rub and pinch at his nipples again. “O-Oh my God, oh my God, T-Tony - ahhh - f-fuck,” Peter babbled, feeling tears well up when Tony actually angled his hips so he would hit Peter’s prostate on every thrust. 

“C’mon kitten,” Tony growled breathlessly, letting out little punched out breaths and choked off moans. “Cum for me, sweetheart. One more time, baby,” Tony urged, voice strained and sounding just as wrecked as Peter felt. 

It was hearing and feeling Tony come apart that sent Peter over the edge for the third time. Tony thrusting into him a little harder, more erratic, and muffling his moans against Peter’s shoulder. 

“Ahhh - T-Tony!” Peter cried out, cock twitching even though there was nothing left to come out and his heartbeat echoing through every muscle and bone in his body until he felt like he was floating. 

Somehow, Peter wasn’t even aware that Tony was no longer wrapped around him until a pair of hands was cradling his head and Tony’s worried voice broke through the thick post-orgasm haze. “...there you are. Jesus, Pete, don’t scare me like that. Are you okay?” 

Peter just blinked up at him for a few seconds. He couldn’t quite figure out how to get his brain to work properly for him to speak. But he did manage a shaky thumbs up and blissed out grin. “Yeah,” he slurred after another moment, watching Tony visibly relax with a heavy sigh of relief. 

“Okay. Good. Good,” Tony said, gently brushing back Peter’s hair from his face. “How’re you feeling, baby? Does anything hurt?”

“Uh uh,” Peter purred, leaning into Tony’s hand. 

The last of the tension in Tony’s body melted away with the answer, Tony’s heart slowly returning to its normal rhythm now that he knew Peter was actually okay. “Okay, angel, I’ll be right back. I’m going to get something to clean you up and then get you some Gatorade and a snack,” Tony said gently, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Peter’s forehead before he reluctantly moved off of the bed. 

Once Peter was properly hydrated and (mostly) clean, he happily let Tony spoon up to him again, Tony's hand rubbing soft circles on the taut skin of his stomach. “‘M sorry I worried you,” Peter muttered, sighing happily when Tony shuffled just a little closer so that his chest was pressed tightly against Peter’s back. Neither of them bothered to get dressed again, just laying there naked, legs tangled together, Tony holding Peter close. 

“Must’ve been one hell of an orgasm,” Tony teased with a soft laugh. 

“Yeah,” Peter said with a little giggle of his own. Still feeling rather floaty and giddy. “It was awesome.”

“Good,” Tony said, his hand pausing it’s motions when Peter felt the muscles of his back, hips, and stomach tensed up in what had to be a contraction.

It didn’t hurt, but apparently Tony also felt the way his stomach tightened up if the way Tony froze said anything. “‘S’okay, that happens,” Peter managed even as his desire to sleep started to win over. “It’s not a real contraction. I think. Whatever. Doesn’t hurt,” Peter muttered. “Love you,” he whispered, only vaguely hearing Tony’s response before sleep won over. 

And Tony was left wide awake not wanting to leave Peter’s side but feeling a deep seeded, innate anxiety that was urging him to go finish those updates for FRIDAY and just double check to make sure everything was ready for their baby’s arrival.

It was a full moon, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! <3
> 
> Again, please leave a comment if you did - I appreciate each and every one, long or short, even if it's just a little heart!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for the comments! 
> 
> And here's the second part! It's baby time lol
> 
> Also... before we get started.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter does contain a very graphic, intimate birth scene. So proceed with caution if that's not something you're comfortable with reading. It's a little different than what I usually do but was pretty interesting to write. 
> 
> And, happy (early) birthday Marisa! I hope you like it!!!!

When he woke up just before midnight, Peter couldn’t figure it out. For once he didn’t have to pee and from what he could tell he wasn’t having contractions - at least he wasn’t having one when he woke up. Yet here he was, suddenly wide awake. Peter stared idly at the clock for several minutes trying to decide if he wanted to just try and go back to sleep or get up and read or something until he felt tired again.

Then it happened.

Warm fluid suddenly dripping down his thighs and soaking the bed sheets beneath him. Peter sucked in a sharp breath, eyes going wide at the realization that his water had just broken. 

“Um… Tony?” he squeaked, pushing himself up on shaky arms to stare down at the spot where his fiance usually was to find an empty space. 

Peter grimaced, focusing on taking in deep breaths when his stomach tensed up painfully. The first of many contractions to come. Once it let up, Peter managed to stand up - sucking in a sharp breath when he felt more amniotic fluid dripping down his legs, soaking the carpet underneath him. 

That could be cleaned later, Peter decided. Instead he focused on getting himself clean. Still somewhat sweaty and sticky from their previous activities that night and now half-drenched from his water breaking, Peter took a much needed shower. 

It gave him a few minutes to center and calm himself before going to find Tony, too. The hot water felt amazing against his sore muscles and took the sharp edge off of the contractions so maybe Peter spent more time than needed before he forced himself to towel off and pull on the comfiest pair of pajama pants he had.

Peter had a good idea of where Tony might be, though couldn’t help but be surprised and confused when he wasn’t anywhere in his lab. At least until he saw that the light in the baby’s room was on. 

“Tony.”

Tony jerked his head up to look at where Peter was leaning against the doorway of the room. “Hey, baby, why’re you up? Are you okay?” he asked, brows furrowing. He hadn’t been gone very long and when he got up Peter was still sleeping soundly. Tony just… couldn’t. Not until he made sure everything was ready for their baby’s appearance. He was glad he had, too, finding out that they had never put together the changing table. Which is what he was currently elbow deep in doing. 

“Uh - Yeah. I was also right,” Peter said, being vague if only to watch Tony struggle to figure it out because it was rather gratifying to see a self proclaimed genius look as confused as Tony did right now. “Y'know. Full moons and babies and… labor-inducing sex.” 

Peter could pinpoint the exact moment it clicked even as a contraction started, Tony’s jaw dropping and eyes going wide. “Oh. Oh. Oh fuck. So you’re…”

“In labor, yeah,” Peter confirmed tightly, unable to help the little pained grunt he let out when the pain peaked, eyes fluttering closed for a few seconds as he worked through the worst of it. 

By the time he opened his eyes, Tony was right next to him reaching out to rub his back and hold his hand. “That was fast,” Tony said with a little breathless laugh. 

“I told you we’d have a baby by tomorrow morning,” Peter said smugly. “You didn’t believe me.”

“I did,” Tony argued unconvincingly. “So… This is it? You’re sure?”

“My water broke already so yeah. I’m pretty sure," Peter said. 

"Fuck," Tony breathed. "Think I'll be able to finish this changing table and update FRIDAY before the little guy shows up?” he asked - only half joking.

“Girl,” Peter argued, walking over to sit in the plush rocking chair. He shifted around until he was sitting comfortably cross-legged, gesturing towards the mess of tools and wood on the floor. “Well? You wanted to get the changing table set up.”

“Uh… Yeah,” Tony said, a little hesitant as he knelt back down on the floor to continue piecing together the table in question. “You still want to do this just you and me?” Tony asked, looking up at Peter. “It’s up to you, babe. Say the word and I’ll call Andrea.”

There was a hesitation before Peter spoke with a shrug, “Umm… Just give him a text? So he’s ready in case we need him later?” Peter asked. “Unless - do you still want to?”

“Sweetheart, this is all about you right now. Whatever you want to do. If you want it to just be us then it will be. If you want Andrea here then we’ll call him and get him here,” Tony assured. Though he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous about it. Ever since the option was brought up he wanted to be the one to deliver their baby but it was Peter that asked about having an unassisted birth with just the two of them.

Andrea prepared them well enough. Explained descriptively what would constitute an emergency that would require calling 911 and the red flags that he’d want them to call him for. Along with the promise that he’d be there within 30 minutes if they did need him. No matter if it was in the middle of the night (with the side note that he may or may not show up in his pajamas depending on the urgency of the situation) or anytime during the day.

“Well yeah but you’re involved, also,” Peter countered, “Just… You can change your mind, too. If you think it’s better for Andrea to be here I want you to call. I’m not going to be angry or upset. I know you’d only do that if you think it’s what’s best for the baby.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded and having Peter’s permission to make that call eased some of his anxiety. 

“Hey, Tony?” Peter said after a moment.

“Hm?” 

“If you want that done before the baby gets here you have to actually… y’know… work on it,” Peter said, trying to keep his voice even (and failing towards the end) as the muscles around his midsection cramped up painfully again. 

“Fuck. Yeah. Right,” Tony said, wincing in sympathy and reaching out to rub a hand soothingly over Peter’s knee since that was the only part of his fiance he could currently reach. 

Once Peter was able to relax again, Tony continued his task. Pausing every time Peter had a particularly bad contraction to offer comfort. At least as much comfort as he could. 

Which, by the time Tony had finished with the changing table, most of the contractions Peter was having were bad ones. And Tony had long since resigned himself to the fact that he wasn’t going to be getting that update done for FRIDAY until after their baby arrives because he wanted to focus on Peter.

“How’re you feeling, angel?” Tony asked, smoothing back Peter’s still shower-damp hair. 

“Like I’m about to have a baby,” Peter replied as if that actually answered Tony’s question at all. 

“Well I wouldn’t know what that feels like,” Tony chuckled. “I was hoping for something a little more specific.”

“Uh well… it hurts,” Peter said. “At least the contractions do. And my back but that always hurts. There’s some… like pressure around my lower back and hips. I might walk around for a little bit. Andrea said that’s supposed to um…” Peter trailed off, shifting uncomfortably and reaching out to grab Tony’s hand. 

“Breathe, baby,” Tony reminded gently and Peter hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath until then. Letting that breath out with a soft, pained moan and forcing himself to take in another deep breath. “There you go, hun, just keep breathing.” 

“Can you help me up?” Peter asked when the pain faded, letting Tony pull him to his feet so he could walk around. Just wanting to do anything in his power to make this process go faster. 

So they walked for a while. It was a warm night and the full moon provided enough light for them to walk along the paved path around the house a few times just for a change of scenery. The movement seemed to be working as intended, the time between contractions gradually decreasing and the intensity of them increasing.

Which meant more pain. A lot more pain. 

Things seemed to be progressing - that’s what Peter kept telling himself, at least. Thinking about the end goal here - the birth of their baby - was what kept Peter grounded as everything became more intense. That and Tony’s presence - rubbing his back, talking him through the contractions, supporting him when he needed something to lean against.

Right now Peter was leaning down against the back of the couch, rocking his hips and shifting his weight from foot to foot to try and relieve some of the pressure that’s been steadily growing. Tony’s hands kneading the sore muscles around his back and hips helped a little, too. 

“Nnng, fuck fuck fuck, ahhh,” Peter couldn’t help but curse when another contraction washed over him hardly two minutes after the last. He sucked in a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut as pain engulfed him. 

“Breathe, sweetheart. C’mon, Pete, you gotta breathe. In and out,” Tony encouraged, even as his heart broke hearing the pitiful, shaky, high pitched moan that Peter let out with that breath. “I know, angel. It’ll be over soon and we’ll have our baby - just keep thinking about that,” Tony said. “We’ll be able to meet our son in just a few hours.”

“Daughter!” Peter snapped as the contraction faded. “We’re having a girl,” he managed to argue, albeit breathlessly. 

“We don’t know that,” Tony said, “Could be a boy.”

Peter shook his head, forcing himself to stand up straight so he could glare up at Tony. “Can you go like… fill the tub or do something useful? Instead of just pissing me off?” he scoffed. 

“I - uh - what?” Tony stammered. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have tried to argue that right now while Peter was laboring to bring said son or daughter into the world but… Damn. Peter’s never snapped at him like that before. “I’m sorry. I’ll uh yeah. I’ll go fill the tub.”

“Fuck - wait - I didn’t mean… I’m sorry, Tony. I don’t even… I didn’t - Just the pain and - I’m sorry,” Peter babbled, tears quickly welling up.

“Hey, hey, no - baby don’t,” Tony pulled Peter into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head softly. “I know you didn’t mean it. I’m not upset, sweetheart, no need to cry,” he muttered. “Just tell me what you need and I’ll do it. Even if what you need is for me to shut up.”

Peter shook his head, moaning pitifully and burying his face against Tony’s neck when all the pain and pressure came back. Being wrapped up in Tony’s arms made things just a little bit better. Tony talking him through it just like all of the others and as much as Peter wanted to stay in that exact spot, he regretfully pulled away once he could breathe again. 

“Can you um… Still do the - fill the tub?” Peter asked. The warm water from his shower earlier helped then so he could only assume that it would help now and give him a break from standing. 

“Of course,” Tony said, kissing Peter softly before he hurried to go and do that.

\---

It did help. For a while.

Peter wasn’t sure what helped more - the warm water or being skin to skin with his fiance. Tony had joined him at his request and Peter was nestled between his legs right now, leaning back against Tony’s chest. Peter could feel Tony breathing and his heartbeat and focusing on those two things was surprisingly calming. 

Not that the pain was forgotten. Not in the slightest. But it was a little easier to handle. Especially when Tony started to press soft kisses against his shoulder and neck and mutter sweet nothings into his ear. Peter dropped his head back against Tony’s shoulder, tilting his head to encourage Tony to keep doing those things. 

Unfortunately, it seemed like he reached a plateau now that he wasn’t upright anymore. At least it didn’t feel like much progress was being made and Peter honestly wasn’t even sure how long he’d been in labor by now. It’s not like he’d made it a point to keep an eye on the time. It was still dark outside so it couldn’t have been more than a few hours.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel impatient. He wanted this to be over with. “Maybe I should walk more…” Peter grumbled, though he really didn’t want to. 

“Relax for a little bit, angel. You’re doing some hard work right now,” Tony muttered against the skin of Peter’s neck, rubbing a hand soothingly over Peter’s swollen stomach. 

“I guess but -” Peter’s words were cut off by a sharp intake of air that he let out in a low groan, clutching Tony’s forearm and squirming uncomfortably. Tony’s words of encouragement and reminders to breathe helped to keep him grounded until the pain faded. “But - like - nothing is - fuck, Tony, I just want it to be over.” 

“There’s other ways to speed things up,” Tony said. “Might get your mind off the pain for a bit, also.” 

“What are you talking about?” Peter asked, tilting his head so he could look at Tony. 

“I’ve read that nipple stimulation can help a lot during labor. Something about the release of certain hormones. Only if you want to. Just thought it might be better than walking around and tiring yourself out,” Tony suggested. 

Peter chewed on his lip while he considered it. It was just the two of them here, after all. And well, it couldn’t hurt anything. “Yeah. Okay.” 

The first gentle touch of Tony’s fingers against his sensitive chest made Peter drop his head back against Tony’s shoulder again with a soft sigh - not that he could enjoy it for long. Still, the combo of having Tony’s hands on him, the soft kisses against his neck, and Tony’s voicing his encouragements brought the pain back down to a more bearable level. 

The pain melted back into pleasure soon enough and Peter was squirming and breathless for a different reason. “Tony,” he whined, sucking in a sharp breath when Tony sucked a hickey into his neck. “Fuck - Y-You’re - there’s - ahh - stopstopstop,” Peter gasped, despite whimpering from the loss of sensation.

“Are you okay, baby?” Tony asked, dropping his hands back to Peter’s stomach instantly. 

“Yes - No - I-I don’t uh… Fuck,” Peter whimpered. “Now I’m just hard and frustrated and in pain,” he complained. 

“Sweetheart, you can touch yourself if you need to. Or if you want me to just ask,” Tony chuckled as if that should have been obvious. “It’s just us here, baby.”

Peter could feel his face burn red at the suggestion, but he didn’t have much time to consider it. “Fuck!” Peter cried out, grasping the side of the tub for something to grip onto during the contraction. What really made his decision was the realization after the contraction ended that even the pain hadn’t done anything to wilt his erection. “Okay - Okay, please - fuck - just do something,” Peter whined - not even sure what he was asking for. His brain too scrambled from an overwhelming mix of pain and arousal. 

Tony seemed to understand, though, even if Peter didn’t. “I’ve got you, baby,” Tony muttered reassuringly, one hand going back to rubbing and rolling one of Peter’s nipples and the other dipping down below the water to grasp his erection. 

“Ahh,” Peter moaned, rolling his hips up into Tony’s hand and whimpering at the friction. He was endlessly grateful that Tony didn’t tease, just firmly stroking from base to tip - not changing the pace even when Peter’s moans turned pained. 

The pain was muted, though, mixed with waves of pleasure and Peter found himself getting lost in the sensation. If Tony was talking, he didn’t register any of it. His heart was pounding, the only sound he could hear was the blood rushing through his body and Peter wasn’t sure how long it was before he could feel his orgasm building. 

Which happened to coincide with a contraction and Peter was stuck between the conflicting sensations, body shaking and panting harshly as he grasped at whatever he could - trying to keep himself centered. It was simultaneously the best and worst thing Peter’s experienced… and he never wanted to repeat it again. 

The world slowly faded back in, Peter just laying bonelessly against Tony’s chest trying to catch his breath. “I-I think um… walking… th-that would’ve… not been so - um… too much.” Okay, even Peter in his hazy, jumbled mind managed to figure out that what he just said made absolutely no sense but he wasn’t sure exactly how to articulate what he was thinking or feeling.

“Okay, baby,” Tony said anyways as if he understood. “You doing alright?” he asked - figuring he should stick to ‘yes’ or ‘no’ questions right now. 

“Um…” Peter groaned. “Dunno,” he muttered. “No. No - nope - not uh - fuckfuckfuck,” he cried out, gripping onto what he vaguely realized were Tony’s thighs when blinding pain and intense pressure engulfed him. 

“Hey - sweetheart - focus on me, baby. Listen to my voice and _breathe_ ,” Tony tried, hoping he succeeded in keeping his voice steady and calm. Even as Peter dug his nails into his skin and… Tony was almost certain he’d broken skin but he bit back the pain because Peter was definitely having a worse time here.

Peter gasped for breath when it was over, feeling all too uncomfortable all of a sudden. The skin on skin felt more suffocating than comforting and the warm water was just too much. Now he just had to figure out how to articulate that. “Tony - I-I need - can you um - wanna not - not be in here.”

And, like the amazing fiance he was, Tony quickly but gently managed to rearrange them so he could get out. Toweling off just enough so he wasn’t dripping everywhere while the water was draining. Peter shifted onto his knees for the time being because he wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to stand by himself and figured it would be safer to wait until Tony could help him up.

“Can you walk?” Tony asked gently, running his fingers through Peter’s hair softly. 

“Maybe,” Peter managed, letting out the most pitiful whine Tony’s ever heard and leaning forward against the side of the tub when his stomach tightened up again. He gripped the side of the tub hard enough to turn his knuckles white, pressing his forehead against the back of one of his hands. 

It broke Tony’s heart into a million pieces and he knelt down to be level with Peter, petting his hair back gently. “Breathe, baby. You gotta breathe,” he said. “Peter - C’mon, breathe with me,” Tony urged when Peter still didn’t listen. Trying to coach him through it with exaggerated breaths but Peter wasn’t making a sound which meant he wasn’t breathing _at all_. Tony would have thought he passed out if not for the fact that his whole body was tense and trembling. Which was still panic-inducing. 

“Tony!” The sudden, desperate cry of his name just made that building anxiety flood his veins. “Tony - Tony - I - oh fuck - fuck fuck - no - shit - I-I can’t - o-oh my God - I-It’s - th-the baby - I,” Peter’s incoherent babbling also didn’t help.

“Hey, hey, hey, sweetheart - Shh. Take a deep breath,” Tony said, honestly impressed by how he managed to keep his own voice from faltering despite feeling like he was on the verge of a panic attack because all of this was way over his head at this point. He had no idea how to help his fiance or know if something was wrong and he was about two seconds away from calling their midwife and getting him here. “Okay, okay good. Now tell me, what’s happening?” Tony asked once Peter managed to take that deep breath and let it out in a shaky whine. 

“Baby’s coming. I-I have to push,” Peter managed to gasp out before he was fighting through another contraction. Trying desperately not to give in to the urge to start pushing yet. The pressure at this point was almost worse than the pain, though, and it was near impossible not to bear down. 

“Oh. Oh fuck. Okay, that’s - okay, yeah. Um,” Tony swallowed, forcing himself to pause and take a deep breath to try and get his heart to stop pounding so hard against his ribcage that it was painful. “Hey, Pete, look at me, baby,” Tony urged, waiting until Peter managed to squint his eyes open at him. “This is good - it’s good, okay? Don’t try to fight it. Push when you feel like you need to, got it?” 

Peter couldn’t do anything but nod once but that was enough for Tony. “Ahh - Fuck - no - Tony!” Peter cried out when another contraction hit not even a minute later. This time he pushed with it, though, not fighting against his body’s natural instincts. Which actually made it a lot easier to handle. Bearing down against the intense pressure instead of fighting it was actually somewhat of a relief. 

It seemed like there was no break between contractions, though. They were coming one right on top of another. Just as the pain and pressure was starting to ebb, it would peak again in waves whether Peter was ready for it or not. It wasn’t long before he was feeling dizzy and shaky and desperately gasping for much needed oxygen. 

“I know, baby, I know it hurts. It’ll be over soon, angel,” Tony soothed and Peter hadn’t even realized he’d been talking but apparently he said _something_ to the effect of how much pain he was in. “You’re doing so well.” 

Peter moaned weakly, squeezing his eyes shut as the pressure built again but it was different this time. An intense burning sensation worse than anything Peter’s ever felt punched all the air out of his lungs, eyes stinging with tears that were suddenly rolling down his cheeks. “Tony - Tony, Tony, Tony - Make it stop - I-I can’t - I can’t - I c-can’t - Ican’tdothis,” Peter gasped. 

“You can do this, honey. I know you can. You’re so strong - way stronger than you know,” Tony tried to soothe, rubbing a hand up and down Peter’s spine and leaning over to try and see if anything was happening. He shifted to climb into the now empty tub again and nearly choked on air when he saw the very top of the baby’s head emerging. “Holy shit,” he breathed, being shocked back to reality when Peter _screamed_ , raw and rough. “Peter,” he said, “Pete - Hey, angel, do you think you can lean back this way?” Tony asked when Peter slumped against the edge of the tub again. “C’mon, the baby’s crowning. I can’t really get to it like this,” Tony said gently - hating that he needed to move Peter right now.

The fact that Peter managed to do what Tony asked with hardly any help when he was literally in the middle of giving birth to their child sealed it for Tony that Peter was _definitely_ the stronger of the two of them. Leaning back against the tub so that he was laying where Tony could kneel between his legs and have better access. The litany of heart-breaking sobs and repeated, “I can’t - I can’t - I can’t - Make it stop,” from Peter brought tears to Tony’s eyes but their baby was right there. Almost in their arms. 

The scream that came from Peter as the baby came to a full crown was something that Tony knew he’d have nightmares about for probably the rest of his life. “She’s almost here, baby,” Tony said - no longer able to keep his voice from shaking, either. “Here - sweetheart - give me your hand,” he said when an idea crossed his mind, managing to get Peter to pry his hand off of the side of the tub long enough to guide it down between his legs so he could feel the baby’s head. “Feel that, angel? That’s our baby. You’re so close. Just a little bit more,” Tony said. 

“Oh my God,” Peter gasped, voice cracking with a soft sob before he was squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. Just being able to feel the progress he’s made and knowing that their baby was almost here made him feel a little more in control and not quite as lost in the constant pain. The whole reminder that all of this was for something and that there was an end in sight helped tremendously. 

Enough so he was able to focus and push past the intense burning. “Ah!” he squeaked in surprise when he felt the rest of the baby’s head pop out and the burning wasn’t quite as bad. There was a much needed lull between contractions there and Peter gasped in much needed breaths of air, barely even hearing anything that Tony was saying over the sound of his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

“Oh my God, that’s our baby - Holy fuck - Peter, shit - You’re doing so good, angel,” Tony praised with a shaky laugh, hardly even noticing the tears dripping off his chin by now. Between the amazement and awe of Peter literally creating life, the heartbreak that came from hearing how much pain his fiance was in, and the excitement of finally meeting their first child well… Tony couldn’t get a grip on his emotions. “Just a few more pushes, sweetheart. Whenever you’re ready,” Tony encouraged, rubbing a hand up and down Peter’s thigh until that small break was over. 

And yeah, maybe Tony’s hands were shaking as he ever so gently cradled the baby’s head when Peter groaned in pain just before he was pushing again. Just trying to help ease the baby out as it’s shoulders slowly emerged. Peter’s shaky cry of pain as he lost his momentum made Tony’s heart clench painfully. And for about the millionth time since this process started, Tony was absolutely amazed by his fiance. Peter sucking in a deep breath and going right back to pushing with all the strength he could muster. 

One shoulder emerged, then the other, and Tony was shocked silent as their baby was born directly into his hands with one last weak, pained cry from Peter. It was like time froze and Tony couldn’t breathe. Broken out of it when the baby - their daughter - let out a very disgruntled cry. 

“Hey there, darling,” Tony sniffled through a fresh onslaught of tears, cradling her with one arm while he reached to grab the clean towel he had set within reach to wrap her up in. “You were right, Pete. We’ve got a daughter,” Tony managed thickly. 

“Really?” Peter rasped, raising his head and shifting to sit up just a little bit more so he could get a good look at her. “O-Oh my God,” he gasped shakily at his first look at her. Messy, squirming, and crying but here and alive and _theirs_. “Oh my God, Tony,” his voice wavered, a soft sob coming from his throat. “She’s so - Just - I can’t believe - Can I - Can I hold her?” Peter asked. 

“Sweetheart, you _made_ her, you don’t have to ask,” Tony laughed breathlessly, shuffling closer so he could settle her into Peter’s arms.

If it were any other situation, Tony would be embarrassed by the amount of crying he was doing. Hardly able to bite back the sob that wanted to escape watching Peter cradle her against his chest. The amount of love and adoration and awe he felt made his heart fit to burst. 

“She’s perfect,” Peter whispered. 

“You’re perfect,” Tony muttered. “Both of you,” he grinned, reaching out to brush Peter’s hair back as the newborn started to settle down. “Still wanna go with Morgan for her name?” he asked, looking down at her and fighting back more tears that threatened to fall. 

“Yeah, I think it fits,” Peter grinned. “What time is it?” he asked, realizing that they should probably at least have a somewhat accurate guess of when their daughter was born. 

“Um…” Tony hesitated, “FRI?” 

“The time right now is 5:43AM, sir,” the AI responded. 

“Less than six hours. Jesus, babe,” Tony chuckled. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Sore,” Peter chuckled, never taking his eyes off of his daughter. “Did I tear?” he asked, glancing up at Tony for half a second. 

“I don’t think so - I’m not sure,” Tony said. “I’m going to call Andrea. Just to come check you guys out,” he told Peter softly, waiting for Peter’s nod of approval before asking FRIDAY to call the midwife.

\---

Both of them checked out completely healthy aside from a small tear that just needed one stitch. Which wasn’t surprising considering Morgan weighed in at nearly 9lbs. By the time Andrea left after sticking around to help them clean up and give Peter a crash course on breastfeeding, the sun had come up and the adrenaline had worn off.

Peter barely managed to stay awake long enough to feed Morgan and suck down the protein shake Tony got for him. Drifting off the second his head hit the pillow, conscious for just long enough to feel Tony climb into bed after settling Morgan into her bassinet. 

“Love you, baby,” Tony whispered, spooning up behind Peter and wrapping an arm around him.

“Love you, too,” Peter managed, half asleep but still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments!
> 
> If you liked this please leave a comment <3 Even something short like a heart is very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! <3
> 
> Again, please leave a comment if you did - I appreciate each and every one, long or short, even if it's just a little heart!


End file.
